


New years eve.

by princesscolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscolfer/pseuds/princesscolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot fanfiction based on new years eve. where rachel and finn takes kurt to a party he doesn't want to but there is something behind it that will change kurt's sappy lonley life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New years eve.

**the date was 31th of december, 2014.**

kurt was laying peacefully in bed sleeping, hugging the blankets covering him. the clock was around noon and the sun was outside, it was warm and no snow in new york. today kurt had decided to stay inside all day, sleep long and just relax. but would that happen? the past days rachel (his best friend) had asked and begged him to come this party with her and her boyfriend finn, finn was also kurt's brother and he was worried when kurt had said angrily to them he wanted to do nothing on new years eve. they both hoped kurt would change his mind and come with them.

rachel decided to be nice all day to him and then when the time for the party to start ask him one last time. kurt was about to wake up, he had almost opened his eyes and ready to sit up. but when he heard a loud noise he awoke immediately and looked around, seeing rachel standing in his room with a smile saying 'i didn't do anything wrong' kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at her, then laying down again and relaxing, but it didn't last long because rachel came closer to his bed and smiled awkwardly which scared kurt. "what?" kurt sat up and looked at her.

"i made you breakfast only that the beacon is a little burned but it's delicious" rachel smiled wide.

"i'm not hungry" kurt groaned.

"then we can go out for breakfast instead?" rachel kept smiling, she just wanted kurt out of bed.

"i said, i'm not hungry" kurt gave rachel a look.

"just breakfast and i won't bother you the rest of the day" rachel smiled fake.

"just breakfast?" kurt sighed.

"yeah yeah, camon kurt!" rachel jumped up and down.

kurt sighed and got out of bed, looking in the mirror and smiled "breakfast in the living room while watching project runway" kurt walked out of his bedroom and with rachel to the kitchen, to get the bad food rachel had cooked. as finn was up to something, he and rachel's plan.

finn went to kurt's room and grabbed a nice outfit and his hair and face products, as he closed every possible way to get into kurt's room which was hard because they lived in a loft, with not a door to the bedrooms but kurt's good plan to have privacy curtains, when finn finally succeed with getting kurt's bedroom closed, he placed the nice outfit he picked out for kurt and placed it in his and rachel's bedroom and the hair and face products in the bathroom, finn smiled and had finished step 1 of the plan which was making kurt not able to enter his room, making kurt not able to just lay in bed all day relaxing, right now kurt had no idea what had happened to his bedroom.

"mhm" kurt faked every noise about the food being good.

"is it good?" the clueless rachel smiled.

"we're bestfriends rachel, so i'm not going to lie but this..this is horrible" kurt drank a lot of water.

"oh" rachel looked away and saw finn smiling "then go back to your room then" rachel stood up and took the plates and started doing the dishes as finn came running to them.

"hey little brother" finn smiled and laughed "you're not in bed, does that mean you're joing us tonight for the party?" finn smiled charming.

kurt rolled his eyes and walked towards his bedroom "whatever you give me or let me do, i won't go to a stupid new years eve party, i want to stay home relaxing in bed, enjoying my last day of 2014" kurt sighed and was close to the privacy curtains. rachel and finn was holding hands, waiting in excitement for kurt's reaction. kurt was confused, why wouldn't the privacy curtains open? he tried pulling them apart but it didn't work, he walked around and tried finding a way inside that he didn't find, he looked up and down, he sighed then screamed annoyed, rachel and finn stood watching and laughing but kurt was angry, all kurt wanted was laying in bed relaxing and dreaming of how 2015 would be. kurt turned around angry and looked at rachel and finn laughing "what's so funny!" he shouted.

"you're never getting in there" finn smirked.

"why? i thought we were friends and now you and rachel is just being mean to me!" kurt let out his breath, hard.

"don't you understand anything?" rachel sighed.

"what?" kurt sat down exhausted.

"we're just worried, you never hang out with anyone, all you do is work and work" rachel looked at kurt.

"but" kurt couldn't speak because rachel cut him off like she always did because rachel always had a lot to say.

"i understand you like working at vouge and we understand you like being at nyada but kurt..." rachel looked at finn and gave him the signal for him to talk. "but you need to be with people, get more friends, hang out? and you need to start dating, new york is full of gay guys like you" finn smiled "we just want the best for you and help you" finn went closer "give me a hug"

rachel watched them, she really was jealous of how close they was and how kurt wouldn't listen to her but to finn. kurt stood up with puppy eyes as he and finn hugged for a long time and when they finally stopped rachel asked

"come to the party with us! please?" rachel looked at kurt with hope but kurt shrugged. 

"what if we met a handsome guy tonight and we tell him about you, and he would want to meet you, but you're alone home laying in bed doing nothing?" finn smiled.

"stop...just stop please" kurt walked away and into the bathroom, locking the door and sitting down on the floor.

rachel looked at finn "do you think he will come with us?" finn shrugged and they both sat down on the couch waiting for any signal from kurt.

kurt was in the bathroom singing to himself bored, he looked around and thought. what could be the worst thing that could happen if he went to the party?

1 - he would be ditched by rachel and finn and be all alone.

2 - go to a place with a clingy couple.

3 - go to a place you know nothing and no one about.

kurt sighed and noticed the hair and face products on the shelf, it had been in his room this morning. he stood up and walked closer to it taking his hairspray and sprayed it in and combed his hair then he washed his face and put on a cream, he looked good, why should he stay inside all alone with no one seeing him like this. kurt thought of the good things that could happen if he went to the new years eve party.

1 - he could be drunk and dance, maybe even have a lot of fun?

2 - he could meet someone.

3 - he could get the new years eve kiss kurt sighed he knew it wouldn't happen, he isn't that lucky but he could try too?

kurt stood up and looked at himself in the mirror smiling then he walked out of the bathroom and saw rachel and finn all cuddly on the couch. rachel heard kurt's footsteps and turned around fast then smiled wide when she saw kurt had fixed his hair and face.

"so, only one problem" kurt sighed. rachel and finn both stood up and looked at kurt confused by what he meant problem, but they were happy because the second step had worked which was, get kurt ready with his face and hair.

"what is the problem?" rachel raised her eyebrow.

"i have nothing to wear because i can't get to my closet" kurt looked at both of them and suddenly finn ran to his and rachel's bedroom, finding the outfit he had picked out for kurt then he ran back to the living room and looked at them.

"here" finn smiled and handed kurt the clothes but kurt's expression wasn't like they planned.

"you... you were in my closet?" kurt raised his eyebrow at finn. "yeah and i found this, a ready picked out outfit" finn hoped kurt liked it.

kurt sighed and walked to the bathroom putting the outfit on, he could easy recognize the pants as his favorite pants and if he could have chosen what to wear himself he would have chosen these blank pants. he looked at the shirt and could not recognize it, it was blue in the front and back but every other detail was black, also to the outfit there was a white tie, kurt honestly didn't know if the tie matched at all but he decided to wear it otherwise. he had the nice party clothes on and his hair looked great, his smile made the look have a little extra. kurt walked out and looked around he couldn't see rachel or finn so he sat down on the couch, taking up his phone and sending his dad a text. 'hey dad, happy new years eve' kurt sent the text and waited for an answer back which he got fast happy new years eve kiddo, me and carole are celebrating in d.c.

'i hope you will have fun tonight - dad' kurt looked at the text, would he have fun? at least he was gonna try. he thought because his hard work he deserved some fun and that was the only reason he finally agreed on going to the new years eve party with rachel and finn, for himself, not them. kurt waited on the couch, he was reading a vogue magazine as finn came and sat down next to him.

"i'm so happy you're coming with us" finn smiled. kurt ignored what finn said and said something else instead

"so rachel, where is she?" finn sighed

"she is fixing her make up, she's wearing this read lipstick and i kissed her because i wanted too but then the lipstick went off her lips and onto mine instead and she said i bothered her and she thought i should see what you're doing" finn turned the tv on. "i have a question" kurt crossed his arms.

"yes?" finn looked at the action movie that was on.

"what did you do to my room?" kurt was curios.

"you mean, what did i do to make it impossible for you to get inside?" finn laughed.

"yeah?" kurt looked at finn

"first i looked at how you had made the curtains, then i saw that they weren't glued to the floor so that's what i did, i glued the curtains to the floor with hard strong glue then i used tape" finn smiled proud.

"and how are i supposed to get into my room again?" kurt sighed.

"i have no idea" finn laughed.

"right now finn, i hate you" kurt giggled.

"i will get you into your bedroom again soon, just wait and let us all enjoy the last day of 2015" finn smiled and before kurt could answer finn someone else, rachel had taken all his attention. rachel stood by the door with her hair curled and red lipstick, wearing a black dress, short and tight black dress, to be honest kurt didn't like the dress.

"wow" finn smiled and walked to rachel and kissed her.

kurt groaned and stood up "i guess it's time we leave now?" both rachel and finn nodded and they walked out and got a taxi that drove would drive them there. kurt looked at rachel being all clingy over finn, kurt cleared his throat and asked "where is this party and how do you know about it?"

rachel looked at finn and finn started talking "a new friend, his name is sam. he's hosting the party with his friend blaine, at their place"

kurt looked at them "and when did you meet sam?"

"a few months ago" finn smiled "and rachel knows blaine, right?"

"yes i do, kurt! blaine is perfect for you actually, he goes to nyada too, he's a really good performer, better than finn and i think he's gay" rachel was excited.

"wait you think he's gay?" kurt crossed his legs.

"yeah, he has good fashion, he gells his hair and uses bowties" rachel smiled.

"just because you have good taste in clothes, doesn't mean you're gay.. rachel" kurt sighed.

"maybe, i just think it, a lot" rachel smiled.

"wait..that's why?!" kurt crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"that's why what?" rachel looked at kurt.

"that's why you and finn wanted me to come so badly, so i could meet him?" kurt sighed annoyed because they didn't tell him that.

"sorry kurt" finn said "it's only a good reason but most because we want you to have fun" finn smiled and took rachel's hand and squeezed it, as for the rest of the car ride, it was silent. kurt didn't know what to say because he didn't know what he thought about this. they arrived outside a tall building and there was a lot of noises and different colored lights. rachel and finn payed the taxi driver then they both got out. kurt wasn't really sure if he wanted to go to the party anymore because rachel and finn had kinda set him up with this guy, blaine. kurt sighed when rachel looked at him with his puppy eyes then he slowly got out of the taxi and as he placed his feet on the ground he looked around getting a more clear sight of where they actually were, they were at one of the most expensive living places in new york, this was the place kurt wanted to live in, he liked living in his bushwick apartment but this place was more classy like kurt.

rachel smiled "so kurt?"

"you could have told me where these guys lived!" kurt smiled wide and enjoyed looking around at the view.

"we didn't want to spoil but maybe see the inside first before you disappear running down the street" both rachel and finn laughed.

kurt followed rachel and finn inside, there was something that made kurt feel unsafe here, he walked behind rachel and finn, the only people he knew there, they were holding hands, while kurt was all alone behind them. they walked to the elevator and stairs place then rachel looked at kurt and turned away from finn to focus on kurt.

"so kurt, i know you love taking the stairs and not elevators but me and finn really want to take the elevator, if you want to take the stairs just follow the noises"

rachel smiled. "i guess, i just take the stairs..." kurt sighed, walk up the stairs all alone, with no idea to which floor and which door before he could say anything else, he was already left alone without noticing it. he looked around and started walking up the stairs, he looked up the stairs and followed the shining bright lights and the loud noises. when he got to the floor before the one he already now knew was the right floor, he saw someone. he saw a not so tall boy sitting in the stairs with gelled hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a simple red bowtie, some black pants and a shirt that matched, from what kurt saw the guy had good looks and he looked nice but he also looked sad. kurt just looked at him but the guy didn't look up at kurt, he didn't even notice kurt, so kurt decided to just go up to the party instead, he walked up the stairs fast and finally came to the open door with loud noises and loud music and a lot of lights and now kurt felt the cold air and he felt lonely. he walked inside and looked for his friends, rachel and finn. he finally saw them after he had scanned the room, he noticed them because rachel's dress and because they were making out. kurt looked at them and walked to them and interrupted their kiss which he thought they deserved, they looked at him and smiled.

"you finally came" rachel smiled.

"yeah" kurt looked around.

"having fun yet?" rachel leaned on finn.

"yeah, sure" kurt faked a smiled.

"finn? where is blaine and sam?" rachel asked finn.

"i think sam said he was going to get blaine, since blaine had disappeared" finn shrugged.

"okay, i'm going to dance with kurt alone now" rachel dragged kurt with her and away.

sam, sam was running around looking for blaine, he had searched blaine's bedroom, the bathrooms, the balcony and the roof. but he had no luck with finding blaine. sam took the elevator down and went outside looking for blaine and as he suspected no blaine, he went inside again and asked the doorman if he has seen blaine which he hadn't, sam sighed and thought of all the places he has searched and all places he has left searching. sam decided to take the stairs up, it was sam's party so he ran up the stairs fast and lucky for sam he saw blaine sitting in the stairs, sam smiled at blaine but sam's smile disappeared when he noticed blaine was sad. "blaine devon anderson!" sam shouted at him. blaine just shaked his head and turned away.

"b, what's wrong?" sam sat down.

"go away sam evans" blaine turned around and looked at him.

"what's wrong blaine?" sam raised his eyebrow.

"why did i agree on this? this party is stupid sam and i'm bored!" blaine sighed.

"the party hasn't even started blaine" sam looked at him

"well it's still a boring party" blaine looked at sam

"well it's more fun than spending new years eve with your bossy parents" sam and blaine laughed

"yeah" blaine smiled "sorry, i guess i was overacting" blaine stood up.

"yes, camon kurt is here" sam smirked.

"the kurt?" blaine sat down again

"yeah?" sam looked down at blaine confused by why he sat down again.

"what if he doesn't like me..." blaine was worried.

"blaine, you're my bestfriend and i'm pretty sure he will like you" sam smiled and pushed blaine up stairs and into their apartment.

"okay sam, just let me have some alcohol first" blaine disappeared to get something to drink as sam saw finn and walked over there to him.

"hey" finn smiled and they did their awkward bro handshake.

"so did you guys get kurt to come or not?" sam looked around.

"yeah of course we got him to come with us" finn smiled proud "he's dancing with rachel"

"blaine is getting something to drink" sam looked around

"it's one hour until the countdown starts and officially 2015" finn smirked "if we get them to meet and dance maybe we can get them to have the new years eve kiss too?"

"dude, that sounds awesome" sam laughed "but i don't know, let's see how it works out"

blaine had his drink and smiled, he was feeling a little tipsy but he was feeling fun and after his second cup of vodka and one with champagne, he walked back to sam and finn. "hey" blaine smiled.

"so blaine, we have a plan for you on how to steal kurt's heart" finn looked up at the piano.

"oh really? tell me" blaine laughed.

"you go up and play some piano and then we stand here with kurt and he will watch" finn smiled.

"sure, that's a good idea?" blaine shrugged.

"it will go smooth" sam smiled and pointed to the piano and blaine rolled his eyes and walked up there.

he sat down and placed his fingers on the cold keys as he moved them around getting comfortable. rachel was standing with kurt having a little girl talk when rachel noticed finn giving her the signal they had made when it included kurt and blaine. rachel looked at kurt and smiled

"hey kurt?" rachel cut kurt off, he was talking about this new assistant he had gotten at work.

"yeah?" kurt smiled.

"finn want's us to come, and you can finally meet sam" rachel smiled.

"what about blaine?" kurt looked over there.

"you meet him later, okay?" rachel smiled and she made kurt follow her to finn and sam. when kurt first saw sam, he looked at sam, up and down and looked at his blond hair and his big mouth, he looked at the clothes he was wearing and to be honest, kurt couldn't understand why sam lived here and not him? sam looked so normal and boring, not classy at all. but kurt let it all go and gave sam a handshake.

"i'm kurt" kurt smiled.

"i've heard a lot about you" sam smiled "and my name is sam" sam smiled.

"sam? blaine is starting now"

finn turned kurt to the right direction and kurt finally saw the blaine, the guy who was perfect for him as rachel said, he looked like rachel had described him, only more handsome in kurt's eyes, he looked like a prince and he looked perfect, kurt shivered and looked at him.

"he's gonna perform, he does it every time we have a party" sam smiled.

blaine looked around and smiled, he didn't notice kurt but he knew how kurt looked like. blaine changed his attention back to his piano and the focus on the keys as he started playing and a sounds started filling the room then blaine started singing. "another year you made a promise" "another chance to turn it all around" "and do not save this for tomorrow" "embrace the past and you can live for now" blaine looked around and smiled, everyone enjoyed his singing and he did too.

"and i will give the world to you, speak louder than the words before you, and give them meaning no one else has found, the role we play is so important, we are the voices of the underground"

blaine recognized sam and finn, also rachel but not the tall guy next to rachel with the beautiful eyes, like ocean, and the perfect styled chestnut hair.

"and i would give the world to you, say everything you've always wanted, be not afraid of who you really are, cause in the end we have each other, and that's at least one thing worth living for"

blaine's eyes was focused on the guy with the magical eyes. "and i would give the world to you" "a million suns that shine upon me" "a million eyes you are the brightest blue" "lets tear the walls down that divide us" "and build a statue strong enough for two"

as blaine was almost done singing, he knew he sung to the special guy that was standing with his friends.

"i pass it back to you, and i will wait for you, cause i would give the world, and i would give the world, and i would give the world to you"

blaine had now figured out the guy with the blue eyes was kurt.

"this is the new year, a new beginning, you made a promise, you are the brightest, we are the voices, this is the new year, we are the voices"

blaine sung at his best hopefully

"this is the new year, a new beginning, you made a promise, we are the voices, this is the new year "

blaine finished and relaxed then he smiled by the applause, he went off the stage and down to sam, finn, rachel and kurt.

sam smiled "that was amazing blaine"

"thanks" blaine smiled and looked at them all but most at kurt.

"anything you guys want? me and finn is going to get something to drink" rachel smiled.

"no" kurt fast answered.

"sam?" rachel had a different smile.

"yeah" sam smiled and the three of them fast went away to get something to drink as kurt and blaine was left alone together.

"they planned that" kurt giggled.

"blaine" blaine said and continued being hypnotized by kurt's eyes.

"i know, i'm kurt" kurt smiled.

"i know too" blaine smiled awkwardly.

"you know our friends really want us together" kurt mumbled.

"yeah" blaine smiled wider "wanna dance?"

kurt looked at him confused "excuse me? i don't even know you" kurt giggled louder.

"that's the fun, camon it's the last day of 2014" blaine smiled kurt thought and nodded

"let's dance then"

blaine smiled wide and took kurt's hand gentle leading him to an open space, he looked at kurt. it was a fast song, just because blaine had fallen in love with how kurt looked and giggled, didn't mean he couldn't totally embarrass himself. blaine danced crazy and kurt laughed, kurt tried too but kurt didn't like to be embarrassed. sam and rachel and finn smiled proud by their work, getting them to finally meet and to be honest, it looked like they enjoyed it. "

oh" kurt looked around, the music stopped and blaine and kurt stopped dancing, as everyone found a partner and danced slowly with each other, the music had changed to an slow song. kurt looked at blaine and blaine smiled.

"want to slow dance with me?" blaine smiled.

kurt thought why and why not? it was still 2014 and new years eve, why not end 2014 with a dance with the guy your bestfriend thinks is perfect for you

"sure" kurt smiled blaine looked at kurt and placed his hands around kurt's waist and kurt put his hand around blaine's shoulders, they both smiled awkwardly.

"so you go to nyada?" kurt asked.

"yeah, i'm new, just stared" blaine smiled.

"that's why i haven't seen you, probably" kurt giggled.

"what's your eye color?" blaine asked out of the blue.

"my eye color?" kurt looked at blaine.

"yeah, your eyes are beautiful" blaine smiled wide and kurt blushed.

"thanks" kurt looked down at his feet.

"anything you wanna talk about?" blaine asked and looked at kurt. kurt shaked his head and closed his eyes relaxing, slow dancing while relaxing was better than relaxing in bed. as time went and it came closer to the countdown and new years kiss and the slow song slowly stopping, only that one unexpected thing had happened, kurt's head was resting on blaine's chest and blaine was holding kurt close. some steps away, rachel and finn was watching kurt looking happier than before and sam watched a different side of blaine, they were so close, standing cuddling, and blaine had his nose tangled into kurt's hair.

"so" rachel smiled.

"what?" sam asked.

"only one thing left" rachel smiled.

"what's that? sam asked curious.

"they have to kiss, they have to have the new years eve kiss together" finn smiled.

"and you think we can make that happen?" sam shrugged.

"yeah" rachel smiled "we got them this far so at least we can try...right?"

both sam and finn nodded and they continued watching blaine and kurt, waiting for one of them to make a move.

kurt opened his eyes and looked at blaine and blushed "sorry" he moved away.

"no it's fine" blaine smiled "it was comfortable actually"

kurt laughed and looked at blaine like he was a teen again and in high school, finding his first love and do silly things with him.

"so it's only 10 minuets until the countdown starts, excited?" blaine looked at kurt and smiled

"yeah i am" kurt smiled, he was having fun and blaine was having fun.

"so" blaine took a breath "who is getting your new years eve kiss tonight?"

kurt smiled "why are you asking?"

"because i want to know" blaine smiled.

"i haven't thought of any one" kurt giggled and looked at blaine taking his hand.

"cool" blaine smiled and kurt and blaine looked at each other.

sam looked around and shouted "everyone! i have special and important to say, everyone here has to kiss at midnight, and that is soon, everyone up at the roof" sam shouted and he and rachel and also finn disappeared in the crowd with everyone rushing up.

blaine and kurt was left looking at each other. "so we should get up, right?" kurt asked.

"yeah" blaine was distracted by kurt's eyes that was shining in the moonlight,

"oh i know a shortcut" blaine smiled "follow me" blaine was already holding kurt's hand as they ran out of the apartment and up the stairs fast and through a hallway, kurt looking around while blaine was looking forward and letting kurt follow him. as they got up on the roof and they were surround by all of the other people, blaine smiled and they both walked to rachel and finn that was already making out, and sam that was looking down at the road.

"so" blaine smiled and looked at kurt.

"yeah?" kurt smiled wide and blushed.

"do you think i can get that kiss?" blaine hoped kurt would say yes.

"of course" kurt smiled and stood closer to blaine.

"10!" sam stood at the edge of the roof shouting.

"9" sam shouted.

"8" sam shouted and rachel and finn's attention changed to kurt and blaine that was in positions.

"7" sam smiled and shouted.

"6" sam and rachel and finn was excited about the kiss that blaine and kurt would have. "

5, 4, 3, 2" sam shouted faster and looked at kurt leaning closer to blaine.

"1" sam shouted and everyone cheered, blaine and kurt kissed passionately and long, it was a magical kiss and when it ended, they both looked at each other and kurt whispered.

"will you go out on a date with me today, january 1th of 2015?" kurt smiled.

"yeah, i will, gorgeous" blaine smiled and kissed kurt again.


End file.
